


Caramel Pudding

by bulecelup



Series: Pudding Family [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family Drama, M/M, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eh?" John memutuskan berbohong, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku ingin pergi keluar mencari udara segar." </p>
<p>Sherlock merengut, "...di jam dua pagi?" </p>
<p>SH/JW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> BBC SHERLOCK IS NOT MINE, OK? ;v;

" _Oh fuck it_..."

 

John melempar selimutnya, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya ke posisi duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Dia mengusap matanya beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan diri pada kegelapan kamar. Setelah dapat melihat lebih jelas dan rasa kantuknya menghilang, dia menoleh ke meja samping tempat tidur, mencari jam digital yang merupakan teman setianya selama ini.

 

Angka jam digital berwarna merah berkedip menunjukan pukul 02:15 pagi. John menggerutu.

 

" _Great_ , belum lahir saja kamu sudah memiliki kebiasaan buruk ayahmu. Kalian berdua makhluk nokturnal..." Gungamnya, memberi pandangan menuduh kepada perut hamilnya, yang sudah berumur 7 bulan sekarang. Sang mantan dokter militer menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya dan mengganti piyamanya menjadi pakaian yang lebih manusiawi---tunggu maksudnya pakaian yang lebih rapih, begitu.

 

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 menit _give or take_ baginya untuk selesai berpakaian celana jeans karet dan jumper biru kesayangannya. Ini rekor baru baginya dalam memasang baju sendiri kala hamil, karena biasanya dia membutuhkan waktu selama setengah jam buat berpakaian lengkap. Dan jangan tanya soal Sherlock, John tidak mengizinkannya lagi untuk membantunya memakaikan baju setelah detektif konsultan sialan yang juga merupakan suaminya itu menyinggung soal lebar lingkaran celananya berdasarkan perhitungan ilmiah. _That son of a -----_

 

Setelah mengancingkan celananya John bergegas meraup jaket haversack yang tergantung di pundak kursi kerja kamar mereka, kemudian berjalan mengendap-endap keluar kamar. Seenggaknya dia membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit buat pergi dan pulang kerumah, lagian tengah malam begini gak mungkin juga kan jalanan London padat seperti pada siang hari?

 

Pandangan matanya memicing benci sewaktu bertemu dengan tangga turun menuju kebawah. Heran, kenapa dia harus setuju pindah ke kamar Sherlock yang notabene harus naik tangga lagi untuk menuju kesana? Sebelum hamil sih gak masalah, tapi sekarang jadi masalah besar baginya karena John agak kesusahan berjalan dengan perut sebesar buah labu.

 

Dia baru sukses menuruni 5 anak tangga dari 12 anak tangga yang ada pas pintu 221B mendadak terbuka dari dalam, menampilkan sosok Sherlock.

 

"John? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" Dia melongokan kepalanya keluar figura pintu, sewaktu melihat John dia langsung berjalan menghampirinya dan menuntunnya turun ke lorong. John mendumel, lagi-lagi Sherlock memperlakukannya seperti orang sakit. _For god sake_ , Sherlock lupa apa waktu terakhir kali dia mencoba membantu John, dia malah kena tamparan di mukanya karena John tidak mau dianggap tidak berguna olehnya? Tapi kali ini John gak mau beragurmen, soalnya hanya ada satu hal di benaknya sekarang ini...

 

"Eh?" John memutuskan berbohong, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku ingin pergi keluar mencari udara segar."

 

Sherlock merengut, "...di jam dua pagi?"

 

"Begitulah," kata John. Menyadari kalau suaminya tidak puas akan alasannya, dia nambahin alasan lain; "Aku kepanasan, Sherlock. Hal ini wajar terjadi di usia kehamilan besar, temperatur kami kadang tidak sesuai satu sama lainnya."

 

Meskipun sudah diberikan alasan ala kedokteran, mukanya Sherlock tetap merengut. John sampai melirik kearah lain karena merasa tatapan Sherlock sedang menelanjanginya luar-dalam, mencari tahu apa niat aslinya.

 

"Kalau begitu aku ikut menemanimu." tukas Sherlock, mau bergerak mengambil jaket belstaff-nya yang tergantung dibelakang pintu. John menyahut, menghentikan pergerakan Sherlock.

 

"Ti-tidak usah!" John menggelengkan kepalanya, mulai panik. "Aku--- aku tidak apa-apa kok sendirian, sungguh! Palingan cuman jalan sampai ke toko kelontong di perempatan saja kok, tidak begitu jauh!" Mukanya John udah gak jelas menampilkan ekspresi apaan, yang pasti ekspresi wajahnya adalah ekspresi seseorang yang seperti ketahuan mencuri sesuatu.

 

Sherlock sekarang menaikan sebelah alis matanya. Ini bukan pertanda baik, pikir John. Karena itu adalah salah satu ciri-ciri kalau Sherlock sedang serius menelaah atau mendeduksi. Dengan jaket belstaff melingkar di lengannya, dia bertanya, "Kenapa kamu harus berjalan sejauh itu? Kukira kamu pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar, ngapain harus jalan jauh-jauh?" Ujarnya.

 

Iya loh, John kehabisan alesan buat ngalihin pembicaraan. Sherlock lalu berjalan mendekati John, mensejejerkan tubuh mereka berdua. Dia ingat untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan perutnya John.

 

Suasana tiba-tiba saja berubah intens, John tidak mau melihat Sherlock dan Sherlock tidak melepaskan pandangannya sama sekali dari sang pasangan.

 

"Astaga, Sherlock!" John jadi frustasi sendiri, dia melempar kedua tangannya keatas, "Oke! Aku kepingin pergi ke toko buat membeli _caramel pudding_ , puas?!"

 

Sherlock malah ber-hah ria, wajah seriusnya berubah jadi wajah bingung. "Apa? _Caramel_... _Pudding_?" Dia mengulangi perkatannya John.

 

Muka John bersemu merah muda. Kedua tangannya secara tidak sadar melingkar di perutnya, seperti mencoba untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Memang tidak masuk akal, pikirnya. Tengah malam terbangun karena ingin makan caramel pudding. Terkutuklah hormon kehamilan ini, terkutuklah...

 

Sherlock mempelajari aura defensif pasangannya, dia tidak mengerti kenapa John malu mengatakan kalau dia ngidam _caramel pudding_. Padahal itu merupakan bawaan dari hormonnya yang tidak seimbang. Anehnya, dia menemukan rasa malu John sangatlah manis...

 

Ah, rasanya John pengen banget lari kabur dari hadapannya Sherlock... Sebelum dia sukses melakukan itu, tangan Sherlock merangkul pundaknya. Membawanya masuk kedalam pelukan. Untuk ukuran seorang pria jangkung bertubuh tinggi, Sherlock memberikan pelukan yang sangat erat...  

 

"Biar aku saja yang pergi membelinya. Aku mau sekalian membeli susu dan selai."

 

Nah loh John langsung kena serangan jantung. Oke, nggak lah ya. Tapi ya kaget, lah! _Please_ deh, seorang Sherlock Holmes; yang udah masuk ke semua kriteria Narsistik di DSM-IV, susah bercengkrama dengan orang lain, dan menganggap rendah mereka semua; mendadak sekarang tunduk sama John Hamish Watson-Holmes, pasangannya. Cinta mati itu mengerikan, saudara-saudara.

 

“Gak usah, beneran. Aku gak mau nyusahin...”

 

Sherlock menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menaruh jari telunjuknya di atas bibir John untuk mendiamkannya, “Jangan keras kepala, John. sekarang kembali masuk ke kamar atau tunggu di ruang tengah.” Dia menggunakan nada memerintah, John dibuat terheran-heran sama sikap protektifnya. Sherlock bisa lebih menyeramkan daripada dirinya sewaktu menjadi dokter tentara dulu...

 

Akhirnya John mengalah daripada adu bacot sama Sherlock di jam segini. Bisa-bisa Mrs. Hudson akan mengunci mereka di 221B  lagi sampai mereka berdua meminta maaf atau berteriak kelaparan. John mengangguk, memberikan permisi bagi Sherlock untuk pergi membelikannya _caramel pudding_ terkutuk yang sudah membangunkan tidurnya malam ini. kedua tangannya secara _unconsciously_ meraba perutnya.

 

Tapi seharusnya dia perlu ingat juga untuk tidak terlalu mengharapkan Sherlock melakukan pekerjaan berbau rumah tangga seperti ini, karena pulang-pulang, Sherlock tidak membawakan _caramel pudding_ pesanan John. dia membeli roti dan susu, tapi bukan _caramel pudding_. Dia lupa.

 

Sherlock langsung jatuh pundung di sofa kesukaannya dan berulang kali mengatakan kalau dia adalah calon ayah yang buruk atau sebagainya. John berusaha menenangkannya dan mengatakan kalau itu tidak apa-apa, toh lagian masih ada esok pagi; dia masih bisa pergi kesana untuk membelinya. _It’s not like the end of the world, right?_ Sherlock sempat bangkit dari kepundungannya setelah mendengar kalau John tidak marah kepadanya.

 

....namun sayangnya Mycroft memutuskan untuk muncul di depan keset flat mereka pagi itu. membawa satu kotak penuh _caramel pudding_ , menyodorkannya ke tangan John sambil menampangkan senyum ala ‘Iya-gue-tau-adik-gue-itu-goblok-makanya-gue-sebagai-kakak-berusaha-menutupi-kesalahan-adik-gue-yang-idiot-itu’.

 

Pagi itu ada papan catur dan tombak ikan melayang di udara. Untung Mycroft bisa menghindarinya, dan John tengah berada di dapur sibuk mengurusi pudding ngidamannya. Tidak melihat suaminya sepertinya sedang mencoba untuk menusuk kakaknya sendiri.

 

(FIN)

 

 

 


End file.
